1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying cases. More specifically, this invention related to multiple function carrying case.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, carrying cases were designed to hold boxed and unboxed audio cassettes, which cases had molded plastic trays bonded in the case. The molded plastic trays were formed to hold the cassettes in place. Typical prior art constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,468 granted July 18, 1977 to Berkman, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,931, granted Oct. 3, 1978 to Berkman.
These prior art constructions were rigid or semi-rigid and had the single-minded purpose of the storage of cassettes.
The art desired a more versatile carrying case.
The art also desired a carrying case that was specifically useful for the storage of compact discs, in contradistinction to audio cassettes.